Dark Dawn Episode 1: Deep Depths of Enigma
by Ernest P.R. Worrell
Summary: Hellboy-Fringe crossover. First part of a Fringe multi-part saga. The Fringe Division teams with the BPRD to uncover an enigma device from WWII with otherworldly capabilities. Read and review. Chapter 2 is posted!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Fringe and its related characters are the property of Warner Bros.

Hellboy and all related characters are the property of Mike Mignola.

Timeline: Takes place in Season 2 of _Fringe_ and one year before the first **Hellboy** movie.

Depp Depths of Enigma

Chapter 1

Phillip Broyles was sitting with his Fringe team – consisting of Olivia Dunham, Walter and Peter Bishop – waiting for a special video to come up.

Suddenly, a light flashed and the video started playing. A voice could be heard.

_This is Agent Wilson reporting. The date is August 4__th__, 2009. Agent Ryan and myself are within the confines of an old Nazi U-Boat. Needless to say not many people come to this spot – after all, not much to find in an old war vessel. However, what I have come across may come as a shock. While going through the records of the boat, we came across something – an Enigma machine. Although many don't have much use for this machine anymore, there is more to it… it appears this machine has a very abnormal use – I can't quite make it out, but it seems… to go beyond our usual Fringe science machineries… I think… What was that!? Oh my lord! Men in uniform… but… they don't have any scuba gear! They're coming towards us! They… they're carrying flame flowers… but under water! Oh hell, stay back!_ The sound of gunfire is heard, but nothing can be seen. The video ends abruptly.

Broyles looked to his operatives – everyone looks shocked.

"This video was recorded weeks ago," Broyles stated. "Whatever happened down there… it is beyond our expertise. If anyone has any suggestions, I suggest you speak up now."

Everyone was silent. Walter spoke up. "I think I know who can help us." Walter went to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," Walter said. "Trevor! My dear professor, it's me – Walter! Walter Bishop," Walter stated jovially. "I'm quite fine, thank you for asking. But I was wondering if you could help me out a little bit. I'm part of the Fringe Division in the government and we're investigating an Enigma device." Walter stayed silent. "Yes, yes! I'm certain it is _the_ Enigma device. You'll come along. Splendid! Looking forward to it!" Walter hangs up the phone.

"Who was that, Walter?" Peter asked his father. Walter looked up.

You'll find out this afternoon.

The afternoon came and everyone was waiting for Walter's "surprise guests. Then the doorbell rang. "Ah! They're here," Walter exclaimed.

Walter came to the door and opened it, revealing an elderly man. "Walter Bishop!" the elderly man said.

Walter extended his arms. "Trevor Bruttenholm!" Both men hugged each other with vigor.

"You know this man, Walter?" Peter asked.

Walter and Trevor stopped hugging. "Oh, right! Peter, my son, this is Professor Bruttenholm. He was my old teacher back in Harvard. A splendid teacher he was, I must say!"

"And this is your son, eh, Walter?" Trevor and Peter shake hands.

"Not to spoil things," Peter said. "But what exactly are you experienced in?"

"Ah, now here comes the good part!" Trevor exclaimed and pointed to the door. "Boys, come in!"

Everyone except Walter and Trevor were surprised at what came in. First was a man who looked like the Creature from the Black Lagoon, and the other a being with a Devil-like appearance.

Everyone was shocked; Peter, however, was totally excited.

"Wow!" Everyone looked to Peter. "I never thought I'd live to see the day… to see that I was right…" he smirked. "Hellboy exists."


	2. Two Different Worlds, Both Strange

Disclaimer: Fringe and its related characters are the property of Warner Bros.

Hellboy and all related characters are the property of Mike Mignola

**Deep Depths of Enigma**

Chapter 2: Two Different Worlds, Both Strange

'_Never in the history of science has such as gathering took place,'_ Agent Broyles mused to himself, a ghost of a smile on his lips. _'Fringe science and the investigation of the supernatural. Two very different subjects, yet, because both are relatively... strange... this gathering feels __**right**__.'_

"Professor," Walter called to Professor Bruttenholm. He pointed his old mentor to a hideously disfigured rat with what appears to be an elephant nose, reptilian skin and bat ears. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Professor Bruttenholm recognized it with ease, a smirk on his face. "This was the first experiment you created for our more... _private_ sessions. I'm surprised you still have it."

"I wouldn't _dream_ of giving it up," Walter said. "Do you remember that time when we tried to pull a creature from the dimension of Hades?"

"Ah, yes," Professor Bruttenholm said, grinning from ear to ear. "It was one experiment that was exciting."

"Wait, wait," Peter intervened. "You're saying you tried to bring a demon from hell into our world?" The skepticism in his voice was quite clear.

"Well, my boy was brought here from Hades, why couldn't someone else from there be pulled over as well?" Professor Bruttenholm reasoned.

"Of course the experiment was somewhat of a failure," Walter dismissed.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

Walter simply grinned. "We had a very primitive device at the time... we were _young_ then and just starting to embrace new possibilities." Walter paused before continuing. "We had... successfully pulled a _demon_ over to our world, but his little journey was not without consequences."

"That's true," Bruttenholm injected. "For example, his _eyeballs_ became like _fresh milk_... his _brain_ was _pouring out_ of his _ears_..."

"He coughed his _heart_ from out of his mouth..." Walter went along. "His _tongue_ fell out, too. And his _internal organs_ came out from _behind_..."

"Alright, that's enough," Peter interrupted before the discussion could become even _more_ gross.

Walter and Bruttenholm shrugged as Peter left to the other side of the room.

Peter sat next to Olivia, his face in his hands. "I never thought I'd meet someone who shared Walter's disturbed interests... but apparently I was mistaken."

Olivia simply smiled a small smile. "Walter and Trevor were very close, Peter. From what I understand, Professor Bruttenholm was an important mentor to your father..." she grinned innocently. "Walter didn't really get into the study of the supernatural, but Trevor certainly pointed him into the study of _unusual_ science experiments."

"You don't know the half of it," a booming voice pointed out. Peter and Olivia saw the voice belonged to Hellboy, the supernatural investigator. "My dad has had nothing but good things to say about _your_ pop, Mr. Bishop. Between you and me, I think this team-up of our groups will work nicely."

Peter simply grinned in response. "And what about you? When I was a kid I was convinced you were real. I never thought I'd be proven right in my adulthood."

Hellboy grinned back. "Well, some things ya just can't expect."

Walter and Trevor are currently having a discussion with Abe Sapien, the amphibian member of the BPRD. Abe is currently in a tank full of water.

"There's no doubt about it, sirs," Abe addressed the two elderly scientists. "Having watched the video and seeing most of the interior, I come to the conclusion that it is the _Bismark V-6_, one of three Nazi Psycho-Tech monstrosities... and apparently the _only_ one remaining."

Walter and Trevor looked to each other, their faces very grim.

"What's all this about? What is the _Bismark V-6_... and Psycho-Tech, for that matter?" Peter asked them.

"For starters," Professor Bruttenholm began. "Psycho-Tech was a Nazi program aimed at combining then-experimental _fringe science_ with the _supernatural_." He paused, then continued. "It is too complicated to explain, but believe me, if Psycho-Tech had succeeded, then Germany would've been the world power."

Everyone was silent, trying to comprehend the professor's statement. The thought of what _could've_ happened was a chilling vision.

"What about Bismark V6?" Olivia asked. "What's its significance?"

"From outside appearances, it would've been like any _ordinary_ submarine, Agent Dunham," Walter stated. "But in truth, it was a very _special_ marine vehicle. It carries a special _enigma_ device. Other enigma devices were used for delivering morse code, but the enigma device on the Bismark V-6 had a much more _haunting_ use. It used a very _ancient_, mystical code that would open a _doorway_ to Hades. The Bismark V-6 was to be used to travel into that wretched world.

"I know what you are thinking," Walter stated. "In many ways, Hell _is_ a world of fire and brimstone, but it is also a world filled with volcanic-like liquid. So you must be wondering, _how_ can the V-6 travel in such harsh conditions? Indeed, any _normal_ sub would be "melted" away, and the crew would be dead _instantly_. But this is where it gets interesting. The sub was made of a special metal called _Culranian_. Culranian was an early product of _fringe science_, and very successful I might add. It could survive in the _deadliest_ form of heat, even the volcanic rivers of Hades."

"So," Hellboy raised his hand. "What's the mission?"

"A team," Dr. Bruttenholm said. "Consisting of Walter, Peter, Abraham, and myself will enter the submarine so that we may find and stow away the enigma device with us. Hellboy, you and Agent Dunham will stand guard outside of the sub."

"It's that simple?" Hellboy asked.

"Yes, my boy, it is," Trevor replied.

"So," Hellboy shrugged. "When are we leaving?"


End file.
